


Secret Santa

by FandumbGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, mistletoe kiss, stisaac - Freeform, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time again, and this year Stiles is determined to let his crush know how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my darling beta [ Mara ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor)

Stiles sat on the McCall couch, head in hands. "I'm gonna tell him." His head popped up to stare at his best friend. "Yup that's my New Year's Resolution. Tell that idiot I'm in love with him."

"Well that's just dumb." Stiles closed his eyes, wishing the he heard was not the voice he heard.

"Isaac, no one asked your opinion." Stiles ground out.

Scott looked between the two of them and sensing another of their heated arguments, beat a hasty retreat.

"I'm just saying, if you are in love with someone, why wait for some fucking arbitrary date to tell them. Just get up the balls to say something." He paused and flicked his eyes up and down Stiles. "Or are you afraid?"

Stiles stood up and turned to face the werewolf lounging on the stair's railing. "Is it so stupid to be afraid? Have you ever had to confess your love to someone? I have and the rejection hurts."

"A lot of things in life hurt, Stiles." If he didn't know any better he would think Isaac actually sounded like he had emotions other than sarcasm and anger.

"What does it matter to you anyway? Excited to see me get my feelings crushed?" Stiles knew he shouldn't lash out, but he was feeling too sensitive about the topic not to.

"Hey, no need to bite my head off." Isaac threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just trying to help a friend out."

"Since when have we been friends?"

He dropped his hands and stuffed them in his pockets. "Never I guess." He turned around and retreated out the house. 

Stiles fell back into the seat. Shit. Why did their conversations always have to go that way?

But maybe the other boy had a point. Why wait for New Years? But he wasn't giving up his plans to make his confession special, but there was a closer holiday, even just of a few days, and he already had ideas in his head on how to make his confession memorable.

 

*~*~*

The pack wanted to have a Christmas celebration together and since most of them didn't have family outside of the pack, spending the holiday together made sense. The Sheriff volunteered his house for Christmas that year. In the morning, it was just the Stilinski and McCall households (including Isaac) together exchanging gifts and having their traditional lunch of gingerbread men and hot chocolate.

Isaac, Scott, and Stiles agreed to not get each other gifts since the entire pack was doing a secret Santa exchange. So instead Melissa and Charlie were showered with gifts from the boys. When members of the pack started trailing in one by one, the two adults made their excuses and left the younger people to enjoy themselves.

Since they were at the Stilinski home, Stiles volunteered to be the Santa. Really he was looking for any excuse to wear a Santa hat and make naughty holiday jokes. The pack laughed at Stiles pointing Scott, Isaac, and Erica going "Ho, ho, ho" to each of them. He was in his element and having the time of his life.

It took some convincing from Boyd to get Stiles to stop goofing off and actually pass out the secret Santa gifts. He made quick work of it. When everyone first came in the house, he had them drop the present they brought in a big red bag and now he was carrying it around the room passing out each gift to the addressee.

Everyone seemed ecstatic about what they got. Scott noticed Stiles was a little shifty when pulling out gifts. Like he was searching for particular gifts to pull out or not pull out as it were. Every time he did this, he would take a quick glance at Isaac. Scott didn't think Stiles even realized he was doing it. It took Scott a moment, but he eventually understood what Stiles was doing. He ducked his head down to keep the smile on his face hidden. Every once in a while a small giggle escaped him.

Finally, Stiles could stall no longer. Isaac barely noticed that he was the only one to not have received a gift yet. He was too busy laughing and joking with the rest of the pack. They were all teasing and trying to guess who gave who what.

"And to the second grumpiest werewolf in the world..." Stiles held out a small red box with a green bow and ribbons that were entirely too big for the box.

"Second grumpiest? Then who is the grumpiest?" Isaac laughed. Stiles was glad to see Isaac was in a good mood, it meant he would likely not murder Stiles for the choice of gift.

Stiles grinned. "Mr. Sour Wolf Hale, of course."

Isaac took the box with a smirk. He opened it and looked down. His face changed from laughing to confusion as he reached in and held up a piece of foliage between them. "What the hell is this?"

"Hmmm looks like you owe me a kiss." Stiles wagged his eyebrows in an overly suggestive manner.

"Owe you a kiss?" Isaac looked at the boy now kneeling in front of him. "That's only with mistletoe, you idiot. This-" indicating to the red berries and deep green leaves held in his hands. "is not mistletoe. Believe me, I would know."

"Well excuse me for taking in consideration you wolfy allergies."

Isaac's look softened a little, but he didn't want to let Stiles off so easily. "What did I tell you about waiting for an arbitrary date?"

The rest of the pack watched their conversation with rapt attention and not a little confusion. Stiles just smiled in reply as Isaac continued.

"See, if you actually listened to me that day, we could have been doing this days ago." With that, he reached for the back of Stiles' head and pulled him forward until their lips met.

Stiles kneeled in shock for several beats before sinking into the kiss. All around them the pack whooped and cheered. Stiles could hear Allison in the background saying, "Thank god that finally happened. I felt like I was suffocating under all the sexual tension."

Scott replied, "I never thought they would actually get around to it. This is a Christmas miracle."


End file.
